


The Royal Blue Coffee Mug

by Perafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boss/Assistant Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perafrost/pseuds/Perafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot fic revolving around a noncanon ship that everyone loves :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Blue Coffee Mug

Doren sighed, as he typed away on his keyboard of the computer in front of him. His boss had assigned him a very difficult task. He had to write 6,000 words of paper about some dumbass topic, and he wanted nothing to do about it.  
He had to go to tab, after tab, looking for a good website that he could get some good information. Doren had to make them into his own words, and that's what he struggled with the most. He was awful at transferring words, and making them his own. He was just awful at words in general.  
Suddenly, a small beeping noise came from the small speaker on his desk, and his boss' voice then sounded.  
“Doren, fetch me my tea now." His boss ordered, but Doren was not paying much attention, since he already knew what he was going to ask him to do.  
Sighing, Doren pressed the red button. "Yes, sir."  
He made sure his paper was saved, so that it wouldn't mess up and un-save. His 1,000 words would be gone, after all that work. He arose from his seat, and wandered off into the cafe, where he could prepare Erik’s coffee.  
After pouring the coffee into the cup, and reaching over to grab one small cup of the cream and poured it into the mug, Doren stirred it all up.  
"Hey, Doren!” A familiar voice rang through his ears.  
“Oh, hey Rodrina.” He responded, sending a sweet smile towards the brunette with glasses.  
"Coffee for shorty?" She asked, glancing at the brown mug. Doren’s boss had his own special mug that he used. He wouldn't accept any other cup besides that certain, boring, royal blue mug. The first time Doren ever served him his coffee, he served with some white mug that he found, since he didn't notice the blue one. His boss almost gave him a beating, and he made sure he never, ever made that mistake again.  
"Of course... Gotta make sure the Drama Queen is satisfied." Doren replied to Rodrina, taking an aggravated sigh, making sure the cream was completely mixed into the black coffee.  
"Remember to make sure none of the coffee is on the outside of the mug.”, she reminded Doren.  
Doren checked all around the outside of the mug, cleaning up whatever coffee had spilt on the mug. Afterwards, he placed the mug on the special plate. His boss had this weird thing about always having his cups set on a saucer. His tea was the same way. Every other day, he wanted coffee, the other days, he wanted tea.  
His boss was incredibly picky about every single thing. If Doren did one thing wrong, he would suffer the consequences. Doren made sure everything was in check, before he exited the cafe, leaving Rodrina behind while she made some coffee full of sugar, and other sugary candy. That girl did not, in no way, need anymore sugar. She was already a sip away from diabetes.  
Doren took the elevator up to the next floor, carefully holding onto the saucer, and onto the coffee mug. Once the elevator stopped, and the doors had opened, he walked out and down the hall ways, heading to his boss's personal, huge office. Doren stood in front of the brown, tall door with a name plate nailed into the wood. It read off as ‘Erik M.C.’. Looking at the name, Doren sighed.  
It was just then, right after he knocked into his boss's door, when he remembered Erik’s exact orders. Did Erik instruct him to get tea, or was it coffee? He couldn't remember.  
Shit, he thought. He was silently hoping that he was right, and that he was instructed to get coffee, and not tea.  
"Come in." Erik’s deep voice called out. Doren obeyed, and twisted the door knob, letting himself in his boss' office.  
"Good morning, sir." Doren greeted, closing the door behind him, while trying to balance the coffee at the same time.  
"Morning, Othman. Go ahead and set it on my desk.”, Erik ordered. His back was towards Doren, as he rapidly typed on his keyboard, in front of his computer.  
Doren sighed, slowly walking towards his boss's desk, and gently sat the saucer on the wooden desk.  
When Erik heard the glass touch his desk, his office chair turned around, and Doren was met with a very angry-looking Erik. Erik’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the coffee mug in front of him. His fingers rapidly tapped against his desk, as he slowly looked up at Doren with glaring eyes.  
"What the hell is this, Othman?”, Erik asked, his voice was deep and it gave Doren the chills.  
"I-It's your coffee, s-sir." Doren shakily answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
"You do realize I had coffee yesterday, right? Did I ask for coffee?”, Erik asked, raising an eyebrow towards Doren.  
"I'm starting to get the hint that you didn't." Doren replied, looking down at the floor.  
"No, I didn't. And when the hell did people start putting coffee mugs on saucers? The saucers are for the tea, you moron.” Erik growled, pointing at the mug.  
"I-I thought you liked your coffee on the saucers?" Doren said, coming out more as a question.  
"What the hell? No, never and never will. You messed it all up, once again Othman. Good going." Erik said, raising his hands up and giving the man a sarcastic round of applause.  
Doren sighed sadly, face palming his forehead. "I'm sorry, sir. I've been distracted lately. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"  
As soon as Doren asked this question, Erik’s eyebrows went up, and he slouched back into his office chair and his arms crossed against his chest. He also was wearing that famous smirk that made Doren shiver.  
"I have quite a few things on my mind that you could do to make up for your god awful mistakes…”, The man trailed off.  
"I'll do anything."  
"Anything, eh?" His eyebrows raised even more, if possible. His smirk grew back, as he slowly pushed his chair away from the desk slightly, giving himself more room between the desk. "Go lock the door, shut the blinds."  
Doren was confused, but he obeyed. He in no way wanted to get farther onto Erik’s bad side, so yes, he was willing to do anything. The only reason why he was afraid, was because there was really no way of telling what was on Erik’s mind.  
Doren confusingly locked the door and shut the blinds, and turned back to the smirking Erik.  
Doren stepped closer to Erik, slowly. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Get on your knees right here." Erik ordered, pointing to the area right in front of him.  
Doren’s breath hitched when he finally realized what he wanted. Was that what he really wanted, or was he going to him do something else?  
"Y-Yes sir." Doren whispered, stepping closer to his boss, and slowly bending down to rest on his knees. He sat right in front of Erik. Erik, now towered over the man, which didn't happen often, being that the brunette and the raven are somewhat the same height.  
Erik wiggled his finger in front of the raven, signaling for the man to come closer up towards him. Doren obeyed, sitting up a little, following his finger. Erik’s hand then went behind his neck, pulling him forward and crushed his lips onto his own. Doren was completely surprised by the sudden action, but soon was kissing back. The kiss was hard, and extremely sexual, and hot. Doren had actually never kissed anyone before, so this was his first. He had no idea what to do, but he followed Erik’s lead and did his best.  
After a minute or two, Erik pulled away from the hard kiss, raising an eyebrow towards the man that was still on his knees, sitting right between the brunette’s thighs. "You're not too bad."  
"T-Thanks, I guess... Being that it was my first time." Doren whispered the last time, hoping his boss didn't catch that. But his hopes flew to the ground when he saw Erik’s surprised expression.  
"That was your first kiss?"  
Doren nodded to Erik’s question, shamefully. His head was to the ground, not wanting to look at his boss.  
"Come here again, then. I'll give you an appropriate kiss." Erik said after a moment. His eyebrows were furrowed, like always, and he was leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees, close to Doren.  
Doren looked up, eyes widened. He had never expected this kind of behavior from his boss, so this was all surprising. Very surprising, and he didn't know what to think of it. But he obeyed, leaning in for another kiss.  
Erik’s hands tangled themselves into Doren’s black hair, lightly massaging Doren’s head with his fingers. His other hand lightly touched Doren’s cheek, slightly caressing it. Their lips haven't even touched yet, but Doren could already tell this kiss was going to be much softer and much more gentle than the other was.  
Erik slowly leaned in, closer to Doren’s lips, and his eyes glanced at Doren’s lips and back up to his eyes multiple times, before finally pressing his lips gently onto the other's.  
Doren felt stupid for thinking this, but he couldn't help it, but he could have sworn he felt those tingles, and sparks that everyone talks about. He felt them through his arms, lips and everywhere. He also felt those butterflies flying around in his stomach. All these feelings were oh so new to him, and he didn't know what to think about it. He was sure, after whatever the hell is going to happen that day, that there was no way in hell he wouldn't feel anything towards his boss. He was sure that he was going to develop some weird ass feelings for him, and all hell would break lose. He knew he was gay, but never in hell did he think he would grow feelings for his fucking boss.  
Erik’s lips were so soft, and gentle against Doren’s, and he couldn't get enough of it. The kiss was incredibly perfect, and soft, and Doren loved it. This was the perfect kiss for him, and he was glad that Erik was actually being nice to him, and let him have an appropriate kiss for his first.  
It was no make out, which Doren was glad about, but it ended way too soon. Erik pulled away, with a straight face.  
"Was that better?" He asked, leaning back into his chair, and Doren sat down on his legs again.  
Doren rapidly nodded, "It was, thanks." He replied awkwardly. Erik nodded in response.  
"Oh, you want to make up for your mistakes right? I hope you figured out what I want you to do, since you're on your knees and right between my legs, eh?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Doren blushed, averting his eyes away from his boss's. "I-I think so..."  
"I want you to suck me off. If it wasn't obvious enough for you. Since that was your first kiss, I'm assuming you've never done anything sexual. I hope you somewhat know how to this." Erik said, sighing. He looked incredibly bored, making Doren feel shy and awkward.  
"I think I know how to." Doren whispered in response.  
After a moment of silence, Erik sighed loudly, annoyed and impatiently. "Well? Get busy." He ordered, resting back into his seat.  
Doren’s eyes wandered to his boss's black slacks. He bit lip, out of habit when he was nervous.  
“Am I supposed to feel him up, or get right to it? Wasn't he supposed to be hard to be able to have a job?”, Doren thought to himself. He was incredibly nervous of the next step.  
"Here, let me help you.”, Erik muttered. Erik grabbed Doren’s right wrist and put it straight onto his own area. Doren began to get hot, and flustered at this. He wasn't expecting that to happen at all. "You can rub now." Erik muttered.  
Doren bit his lip once again, slowly starting to palm his boss's crotch. He glanced up at Erik while he was doing this, looking for some kind of pleasurable expression, but it was nothing, nothing at all. He looked like his usual, bored self. His expression was completely straight, and it made Doren’s self esteem go down, definitely. He wanted a good expression from his boss, so he decided to speed up his game. He began to palm Erik more, trying to get some expression from him, other than his damn annoying bored look. He couldn't stand that look.  
Doren then put both hands on his area, feeling it slowly becoming hard, which was a sign that he was surely doing something right. But he still wasn't getting any type of new expression from his boss which aggravated him to the max.  
Doren’s thumb began to gently massage Erik’s inner thigh, trying to give him some more pleasure. But he damn expression never did change. He even had the decency to yawn, and rub his face, looking tired.  
Doren sighed. "Fuck it.”, And his hands quickly went to Erik’s belt, trying his best to unbuckle it successfully and quickly. Erik’s expression finally changed, and it changed to surprised. Surprised, that Doren finally moved up his game on his own without being told to.  
Once Doren finally unbuckled Erik’s belt, he began to work on the button and zipper. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we now?”, Erik said amusingly.  
"Well, this is what you asked for, was it not?" Doren replied smugly, then his hands finally made contact with his boss' length. Doren was relieved when he saw Erik’s eyebrows raise, and his mouth just barely opened.  
“Finally, an expression that wasn't boredom.”, Doren thought to himself.  
Doren started off slowly pumping his boss. He hoped that this was the right way to start off. He didn't know if he was supposed to go straight and quick, but he felt like it was better to start off slow and slightly tease the man. He felt like he was doing the right then when he saw Erik bite his bottom lip tightly, and his hands were tightly gripping onto the arm rests of his office chair, his knuckles were turning an odd white color, he was gripping so tightly.  
"Stop going so slowly." The words were difficult to get out his mouth, trying not have his voice crack or a moan come out. Erik was thankful that it was successful.  
Doren felt like he was becoming to be in charge now, since he was the one who had control over his boss's feeling at the movement, so for once in his life, he didn't obey his boss. He continued to go slow, if not slower. He liked to see his boss slowly start to squirm in his chair, and his eyes start to flutter shut.  
After many moments, Doren thought he's teased enough, and he finally leaned closer to Erik’s length, and he let his tongue just barely touch his boss's length. It was a weird feeling for Doren. He's never done anything of this sort before, so the feeling was foreign, even though it was just skin.  
“Hey, come on, stop the damn t-teasing.”, Erik said, quietly cursing to himself with his voice cracked.  
Doren ignored him, still testing everything out. His tongue touched the length once more, but it stayed there longer. Doren couldn't help but actually start to like the feeling, and soon enough, his lips covered around the tip of his boss, cheeks hallowed.  
Doren heard Erik sigh in pleasure as Doren began to slowly bob his head up and down. Doren felt Erik’s hands slowly wander into his hair again, as he started to slowly and gently push Doren’s head up and down, helping him gain a steady pace.  
It made Doren feel like was doing a good job when he heard Erik start to pant, and began to squirm again. Doren put his hand on Erik’s length again, following his bobs, up and down.  
"You have the mouth of a god, Doren.”. Doren heard Erik whisper, and he could faintly hear him let out a small moan. Erik’s compliment made Doren’s self esteem go to ceiling this time, unlike last time when it dropped to the floor.  
Doren began to taste small bits of an odd tasting substance, and he knew exactly what that was. Pre come. He's never tasted anything like it before, and he couldn't say that the taste was good. It wasn't gag worthy, but it wasn't amazing. Very bitter tasting, and slimy. Doren couldn't help but slightly wrinkle up his nose at the new taste.  
It was definitely starting to become difficult to breathe for Doren, and he repeatedly have to keep reminding himself to breathe out his nose.  
"Fuck, Do-Doren, get ready.”, Was all Erik said to warn poor Doren of what was coming next. There was suddenly a mouth full of that same substance from before, leaving Doren gasping and choking for air, since he was no way in hell prepared for it.  
Erik’s back arched in his chair, and he began to moan loudly. His eyes were squeezed tightly, and the grip on Doren’s hair became tighter. He was moaning out Doren’s name, as the raven finished him off.  
Doren pulled back, gasping. His eyes were widened, and his hands were shaking. You could easily take one look at the man, and instantly tell that he actually loved it, though he would never admit it.  
Erik was a panting mess, and his forehead was sweaty, and his messy brunette hair was sticking to his forehead. "Holy shit, Doren.” He muttered, wiping off his forehead. He quickly put himself back into his pants, and get situated. He glanced at the gasping Doren, and smirked. He took a tissue from his desk, and leaned down to the raven and gently wiped off his mouth, and threw the tissue into the bin. "By the way, your mistake was long forgotten."  
Doren’s eyes slightly widened as he glanced back at his boss. He felt his lips slightly twitch into a type of smile. "T-Thank you sir."  
"But, as you may know, you have made quite a few mistakes in the past that I have not forgotten. How about you come over to my place tonight and we can work on that, eh?" Erik muttered, as he leaned down closer to Doren who was sitting on the floor still.  
Doren felt his face heat up, but he also felt his head nodding. "Y-Yes sir.”, He found himself saying, making Erik smirk.  
"Good boy. Now, go get me some tea. And, make sure it's not coffee this time.” Erik ordered, waving off Doren, as he turned back to his computer, working on his task that he was working on before.  
Doren nodded, though Erik couldn't see him, and Doren smirked. He made sure he got his boss another mug of coffee, just so he would have another mistake to be forgotten about.


End file.
